dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
''Vegeta's Role In Final Crisis Vegeta is the 2nd main protagonist next to Goku. His first appearance in DC X DBZ was in Episode 1 "Final Crisis" when he got smashed to the ground by an unknown force. Vegeta came with Goku to investigate the strange events happening during the Portal Disaster. Sooner or later when he's in the DC universe, along with Goku, Teen Gohan, and Future Trunks, he also joins the Justice League to help out in the DC world. Appearance Before Vegeta joined the Justice League, he wore the same clothes he was wearing during the Buu Saga. Blue tank top/tight pants with his usual white gloves and shoes. In DC X DBZ, he wears a black collared, short-sleeved jacket. Denim color pants. White gloves with brown bands at the knuckle area. And because of his heavy Saiyan Pride, he still recreates the same Saiyan boots. Vegeta As A Playable DC X DBZ Character In the DC X DBZ: Training Rooms, Crisis Wars, etc, Vegeta is a high-tier character. Capable of attacking with many powerful attacks in quick succession. As a result of his abnormally fast recharges(excluding Rambos). In his SSJ2 form he is virtually unkillable while using his pulse shield. But the best part about him is the fact that mostly all of his attacks have large hit radiuses and his power Galick Field power interactions. He is currently able to go through Base Form-Super Saiyan 2 Form. 'Base Form Moveset:' *L3 = Energy Ball Basic projectile. Does little damage and it travels fairly slow. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic flight. Allows you to escape from attacks and what not. *Fly + O = Power Fly A boosted version of Fly. Allows you to escape more easily. Recommended if you are fleeing or chasing. *Square = Galick Gun Fires a purple beam. Not very strong but it works well. Its recharge is superb. *R1 = Rambo Lvl.1 Fires a flurry of energy balls going in random areas. Pretty much un-dodgeable. (Until I nerf it in the next Update 1.07. :3) *R2 = Energy Bullet Shoots a fast moving energy blast. However its hard to land and it does little damage. *L1 = Blast Bang Charges and releases a small energy ball to the opponent. Very useful with low recharge. Causes a Galick Field when used on an enemy surrounded with Galick Energy. Galick Field causes DoT. *L2 + Right = Surprise Attack Teleports you over an enemy and fires a powerful ki blast down on them. Causes a Galick Field when used on an enemy surrounded with Galick Energy. Galick Field causes DoT. * L2 + Left = Galick Grenade Lvl. 1 Vegeta throws a grendade-like energy ball and with a lob. On impact, it creates Galick Energy around the enemy. When Galick Energy is active around an enemy, '''ALL BLUE' colored energy attacks will cause a Galick Field on impact. Galick Fields from different attacks will stack. However they are AoE DoTs. *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Trash Talk Good ol' Vegeta smash talk! *Left + X = Transform into a Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Moveset: *L3 = Energy Ball An improved version of the earlier energy balls. Faster flight and faster recharge. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Now Vegeta can fly faster than Base Form's Power Fly. *Tap O = Short-Range Teleport Allows the user to quickly teleport in the chosen direction. It doesn't have a recharge time! *Square = Powered Galick Gun A bigger, faster, and stronger Galick Gun. With fast recharge, its very useful. *R1 = Rambo Lvl. 2 Now Vegeta fires more energy balls faster and with better accuracy. *R2 = Super Blast Bang Almost like the normal Blast Bang except that this one has a bigger blast radius and splits into 2 separate Blast Bangs on impact. Doing more damage. Causes a Galick Field when used on an enemy surrounded with Galick Energy. Galick Field causes DoT. *Down + Right + L1 = Final Flash (Ultra) Vegeta's signature attack. After a lengthy charge, he fires a gigantic, screen-covering blast and it does massive damage to those stuck in the middle. *L2 + Right = Big Bang After alittle charging, Vegeta fires his Big Bang attack. It does good damage and is pretty dependable. Causes a very large Galick Field to appear when used on an enemy surrounded with Galick Energy. Galick Field causes DoT. * L2 + Left = Galick Grenade Lvl. 2 Vegeta throws a grenade-like energy ball and with a lob. On impact, it splits into 2 energy bursts that follow enemies. When they hit, it creates Galick Energy around the enemy. When Galick Energy is active around an enemy, ALL BLUE '''colored energy attacks will cause a Galick Field on impact. Galick Fields from different attacks will stack. However they are AoE DoTs. *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Trash Talk More taunts. *Up + Triangle = Transform into a Super Saiyan 2 ''Super Saiyan 2 Moveset:' *L3 = Energy Ball Stronger, faster, and larger energy balls with little recharge. Good to use. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Very fast flight. Thats more than a step above SSJ's speed. *O = Pierce Blast (Finisher) Fires an elongated blast within a split second. If the aim is on the target, it WILL hit. If used on a foe with health at 35% or below, it will do much more damage! *Square = Pulse Shield When this shield is on, Vegeta is nigh-indestructible. However he is still vulnerable to AoE DoTs and Ultras, Ultimates, and Limit Breaks. It can be toggled on and off. *Right + X = Triple Threat Fires 3 of those large and powerful ki blasts from Base Form in quick succession. Causes a Galick Field when used on an enemy surrounded with Galick Energy. Galick Field causes DoT. When used at point-blank range on the enemy, the attack may Backfire. *R1 = Rambo Lvl. 3 Vegeta fires a ton of energy balls really fast for an extended period of time and with good accuracy. *Left + R2 = Super Big Bang After some charging, Vegeta fires a very big Big Bang that makes a huge explosion and shockwave. Then on impact, it does strong damage over time. *Right + R2 = Super Galick Gun An all-powerful version of the Galick Gun. It's larger so it has a bigger hit radius! *L1 = Splash Bomb Releases a quick ki blast that expands into large explosions and can do big damage. Causes wide-spread Galick Fields when used on an enemy surrounded with Galick Energy. Galick Field causes DoT. When used at point-blank range on the enemy, the attack may Backfire. *Right + L2 = Galick Barrage (Ultra) A very powerful ultra. Vegeta throws 3 energy blasts out at an angle. It does powerful impact damage and it creates heavily concentrated Galick Fields that rapidly inflict powerful DoT on the enemy. If the target is surrounded with Galick Energy, Galick Barrage will inflict an extra damage spark. When thrown perfectly, it can be one of the most powerful attacks in DC X DBZ. * Left + L2 = Galick Grenade Lvl. 3 Vegeta throws a grenade-like energy ball but this time without a lob. This version does not explode on impact but explodes within a certain time after it is thrown. When detonated, it splits into small energy bursts that follow enemies efficiently. When they hit, it creates Galick Energy around the enemy. When Galick Energy is active around an enemy, '''ALL BLUE-'''colored energy attacks will cause a Galick Field on impact. Galick Fields from different attacks will stack. However they are AoE DoTs. It may split to up to 16 bursts. *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Trash Talk Best garbage talk there is.